


A French Cat

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien is bissexual, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Attractive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Good Friend Lydia Martin, M/M, Multi, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alya Césaire, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles and Alya are cousins, Stiles is bissexual, Stiles will live in Paris, stiles is attractive
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: Stiles não era mais o mesmo depois do nogitsune.Mesmo semanas depois ele ainda se culpava pelas coisas que fez... pelas pessoas que matou...Ele sabia que foi culpa do nogitsune mas era impossível não se culpar quando todos a sua volta pareciam fazer o mesmo, as únicas pessoas que ainda tinha eram seu pai, e Lydia que mesmo depois de tudo ainda o apoiavam.Ele achava que com o tempo a matilha entenderia que a culpa não era dele e que ele não teve escolha.Ele certamente não esperava ser expulso da matilha."E-eu não p-posso-o mais ficar aqui pai""Eu sei meu garoto"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Stiles Stilinski, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir / Stiles Stilinski, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gente! 
> 
> Só passando rapidinho para avisar que eu modifiquei algumas coisas nos programas para que a história encaixe ou mesmo por que eu não me lembro já que faz um tempo que eu não assisto Lady bug e só assisti até o meio da segndo temporada então eu não estou seguindo muito o Canon.
> 
> Espero que gostem! <3

Os dias desde o nogitsune tem sido todos iguais.

Eu acordo aos gritos depois de mais uma noite de pesadelos que eu nunca sei se são fruto da minha imaginação ou se são reais, já faz algum tempo que eu não sei diferenciar quando estou acordado de quando estou dormindo, toda vez que eu durmo as memórias das atrocidades que o nogitsune fez voltam para me assombrar em forma de pesadelos e quando eu estou acordado sou obrigado a sair de casa e ser assombrado através de cada olhar da matilha, no começo eles tentavam disfarçar mas eu sabia que eles me culpavam pelas mortes de Alisson e Aiden, caramba Scott nem conseguia olhar nos meus olhos.

No começo eu tentei ignorar e continuar agindo normalmente, como o Stiles de sempre, mas eles realmente pareciam não querer minha presença então eu me afastei. Pensei que eles precisassem de um tempo para entender que eu não era o nogitsune.

Até aquela mensagem.

>   
>  Reunião da matilha. 20h no loft. - Scott  
> 

Depois de semanas sendo ignorado eu nem conseguia acreditar que eles finalmente estavam prontos para falar comigo novamente, radiante olhei a hora e vi que já eram 19:40, troquei de roupa peguei as chaves de Roscoe e parti, naquele dia papai estava fazendo o turno da noite então não estaria de volta até a manhã seguinte.

Dirigi um pouco mais rápido que a velocidade permitida para não me atrasar, e pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas sentia esperança, esperança de que tudo desse certo no final.

Abri a porta do loft para encontrar toda a matilha já lá, a primeira coisa que notei foi que eles não pareciam muito felizes, Lydia parecia particularmente brava e se recusava a olhar para os outros, enquanto a grande maioria parecia resignada e estressada e Scott parecia decidido. A mistura de sentimentos na sala parecia por si só intimidadora e não ajudou nem um pouco que todos (fora Lydia que ainda não olhava para ninguém) de repente estivessem olhando para ele como se ele fosse um inseto ou como se estivessem com pena dele, tinha a sensação de que aquela conversa não iria ser nem um pouco agradável e muito menos uma reconciliação.

"Stiles"Derek falou do jeito de sempre, como se preferisse estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

Suspirei, esse estava longe de ser um dia bom, e suspeitava que seria pior do que o normal."Sim?"

"Stiles!" E esse era Scott que parecia bravo por que Derek tomou a frente. "Nós vamos direto ao ponto, não queremos mais você na matilha ou perto de qualquer um de nós, não nos sentimos seguros perto de você depois de tudo que você fez. Nossa principal regra sempre foi não matar e você nunca se importou muito com ela! Então decidimos que você não faz mais parte deste bando." Falou como se nada disso o abalasse, embora os outros parecessem com dor, mas não tinham coragem suficiente para contrariar o alfa.

Eu gostaria de dizer que já esperava por aquilo e consegui dar uma boa resposta para eles, mas a partir só momento que as palavras penetraram minha cabeça eu paralisei, tudo ao redor foi abafado e embaçado, o ar parecia ter desaparecido e eu sabia que estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Eu senti mãos nas minhas costas me segurando e ouvi através da névoa os gritos de Lydia mas não conseguia entender o que ela dizia, percebi vagamente ela me levando para até Roscoe e tentando falar comigo durante o caminho. Mas tudo que eu ouvia eram as palavras se repetindo na minha cabeça, _'Como eles não queriam mais a minha presença?'_ "Stiles?" _'Eles não entendiam que não fui eu que fiz todas aquelas coisas? Ou será que foi?'_ "Stiles?!" _'Depois de anos me dedicando a eles, eu vou ser simplesmente descartado? Depois de quase morrer para salvar a bunda deles várias e várias vezes?'._

"STILES!" _'Essa era Lydia?'_ "Stiles você tem que respirar comigo okay?! Respira comigo" Ela falava seriamente mas com calma para não me deixar apavorado. "Vamos lá Stiles, você consegue! Isso inspira... expira...inspira...expira... Isso aí Stiles muito bem!" Tudo ao redor foi clareando ao som da voz calmante dela e eu consegui pensar com clareza novamente.

"L-lyds?" 

"Isso Stiles, sou eu. Olha vai ficar tudo bem okay? Eu vou te levar para sua casa e a gente vai assistir TV e esperar o seu pai chegar tudo bem?" Falou entrando no banco do motorista. "Okay.." Suspirei e segui até o outro lado dando um tapinha em Roscoe depois de entrar.

Naquela noite lyds me contou que depois que a matilha não fez nada pelo meu ataque de pânico por que Scott mandou que me deixassem ela se levantou e disse que pra ela acabou, que Scott nunca foi um bom alfa ,nunca conseguiu agir pelo bem da matilha e que se era culpa de alguém pelas coisas horríveis que passamos era dele mesmo por deixar o poder subir a sua cabeça, e então se virou para os outros e disse que eles eram covardes por que todos sabiam que a culpa não era minha e mesmo assim não faziam nada para me ajudar para não contrariar o **'alfa'** deles.

Quando a manhã chegou lyds estava dormindo ao meu lado no sofá e eu tinha chegado à decisão de que não podia mais continuar em Beacon Hills, viver ali estava me matando aos poucos, eu já nem me reconhecia mais. Então quando papai abriu a porta de casa eu já estava preparado para dizer a ele que por mais que eu o amasse, se continuasse ali eu iria desmoronar.

Então eu contei tudo, desde de como a matilha o tratou desde o nogitsune até os acontecimentos da noite anterior, incluindo todos os pesadelos e o medo constante de não saber se estava acordado ou não. Em algum momento lyds acordou e se juntou a nós na mesa da cozinha.

"E-eu não p-posso mais ficar aqui pai" Suspirei nos braços do meu pai que me puxou pra junto dele durante a conversa." Esse lugar está me destruindo"

"Eu sei meu garoto" Me apertou mais em seus braços. "E eu vou te apoiar sempre, por que você é meu bem mais precioso e nada é mais importante que você, eu adoraria que você ficasse junto comigo mas eu entendo e concordo que esse não é mais um lugar onde você deva estar"

"Mas para onde eu vou papai?" Desde que eu me lembro sempre fomos só nos dois e mamãe quando ela ainda estava viva, não me lembro de outros parentes.

" Eu acho que você não se lembra mas você tem uma tia, ela é irmã da sua mãe, não visitou desde que você tinha quatro anos por que ela mora em Paris." Suspirou. " Podemos entrar em contato com Alyssa e ver se você pode ir morar com ela até acabar o ensino médio, da última vez que eu falei com ela, ela tinha uma filha da sua idade, o nome dela é Alya"

"Okay, obrigada papai" Espero que as coisas melhorem de agora em diante e que um recomeço me ajude a superar tudo isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante minha última semana em Beacon Hills meu pai cuidou da minha transferência para Paris e comprou a minha passagem com data para sexta as 20h. Enquanto isso eu fiz o que eu faço de melhor e pesquisei tudo que podia sobre Paris.

Aparentemente a cidade de Paris tem tido muita ação nos últimos meses, desde que surgiu um _' super vilão'_ que aparentemente tem o poder de criar outros _'super vilões'_ através dos sentimentos negativos das pessoas, e desde então surgiram também dois _'super heróis'_ que salvam a cidade dos ditos _'super vilões'_ e restauram a paz. _' Ahh eu vou amar Paris!'_

Também achei um site chamado _'Lady Blog'_ que é dirigido por Alya Césaire que aparentemente é minha prima, a garota parece ser fissurada em tentar descobrir a identidade dos super heróis e divulgar em primeira mão todos os confrontos entre os ditos super heróis de Paris com os vilões. Eu nem conheci a garota ainda e já sei que vou amá-la, o jeito como ela age e fala com as pessoas parece ser muito parecido comigo e ela parece ter uma atração pela pesquisa e investigação como eu pelo que site claramente aponta com todas as teorias e claro os videos dela correndo por toda Paris seguindo os heróis durante as lutas e entrando em área de risco _' o que é uma coisa que eu costumo fazer muito, ou costumava pelo menos'_ tenho a sensação de que vamos nos dar muito bem.

Quando meu pai disse que fazia alguns anos que ele não falava com a minha tia ele estava falando sério, aparentemente depois da morte de mamãe as famílias se afastaram, eu sendo eu claramente investiguei o Facebook da Alya e descobri que ela tem duas irmãs mais novas Clary e Anny que tem cinco e seis anos, descobri também que Alya tem um namorado chamado Nino e que a melhor amiga dela se chama Marinette. Apesar de ter duas filhas pequenas _'além de Alya claro'_ tia Alyssa disse que eu seria bem vindo para ficar com ela e suas filhas, durante minha pesquisa também descobri que o marido de tia Alyssa deixou ela alguns anos atrás.

#### Uma semana depois

Hoje eu iria me mudar para Paris. Passei o meu último dia verificando minhas malas para ter certeza de que não esqueci nada, meu pai tirou essa semana de folga para ficar o máximo possível comigo. Eu estava triste por deixar meu pai aqui mas eu precisava ir para um lugar onde ficasse longe de toda essa loucura que minha vida se tornou, eu conversei com papai e combinamos de ele pegar suas férias acumuladas durante as minha féria do colégio e ir passar um mês em Paris no final do ano.

Lydia era a única que sabia que eu estava indo embora, ela passou algum tempo em casa essa semana também e iria junto até o aeroporto na cidade vizinha. Nós achamos melhor manter minha partida em segredo da matilha até que eu já tivesse ido para não ocorrer intrigas _' mesmo que eu tenha certeza que eles não ligam'_

"Stiles?" Olhei para meu pai que estava no banco do carona de Roscoe _'eu queria dirigir meu amado jeep uma última vez, infelizmente não é possível ir dirigindo até a França, e mesmo que fosse Roscoe não aguentaria uma viajem assim'_ "Você tem certeza de que quer ir filho?" Suspirei. " Sim pai, eu preciso de tempo para redescobrir quem eu sou, e não consigo fazer isso ficando em Beacon Hills onde cada esquina me trás memórias ruins" Senti uma mão no meu ombro. " Eu entendo filho, e eu apoio sua decisão" Lyds apareceu entre os bancos. " Nós te apoiamos" Sorrimos uns para os outros e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu senti que era importante.

O resto da viajem até o aeroporto foi feita em um silêncio confortável, chegamos meia hora antes do voo e passamos o resto do tempo nos despedindo.

"Eu te amo papai! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta!" Abracei ele o mais forte que pude tentando não chorar _'no que eu falhei espetacularmente'_ "Eu também te amo meu garoto" Ele retribuiu meu abraço igualmente" Vá ser feliz meu filho" Sussurrou antes de se afastar e eu ser atacados por uma tempestade ruiva.

" Trate de me ligar assim que chegar lá e falar por Skype uma vez por semana no mínimo ou eu mesma vou até a França atrás de você!" Mandou " Claro que vou te ligar minha ruiva, você acha que eu iria querer pegar o seu lado ruim Lyds? Eu quero viver por muitos anos ainda!" Dei risada entre os cabelos da ruiva morango nos meus braços. " Bom mesmo porque se não o próximo nome que eu gritarei será o seu!" Ameaçou seguido de uma risada.

Dei mais um abraço em cada um e segui para o avião quando ouvi a última chamada. Me virei uma última vez e acenei para meu pai e Lyds antes de entrar. Senti o solavanco do avião levantando voo.

_' Agora não tem mais volta. Espero que o lugar para onde vou seja melhor que o que eu deixei para trás.'_

_'Paris que se prepare, Stiles Stilinski está chegando'_


	3. Chapter 3

Foram tantas horas naquele avião que eu perdi a conta. Quando finalmente o piloto avisou que chegamos em Paris, eu já havia relido tudo que pesquisei sobre Paris, assistido quase todos os vídeos do Lady Blog pela segunda vez e dormido e acordado três vezes.

Foi uma sorte que eu tivesse encontrado Alya nas redes sociais por que tinha tantas pessoas que se eu não soubesse como tia Alyssa era (ela apareceu em várias fotos) eu nunca teria encontrado ela no meio da multidão de pessoas, acenei para ela e caminhei sorrindo até onde ela estava parada.

Fui pego de surpresa por um abraço quando cheguei até ela. "Oh meu deus, você cresceu tanto desde que eu te vi Mieczyslaw!" Falou em Francês enquanto se afastava, e eu dei graças a Deus por ser fluente em Francês (quando se tem TDAH você acaba procurando coisas para se manter ocupado e em algum momento eu achei que seria legal aprender Francês)

"Bem já faz muito tempo" Sorri para ela" E tia pode me chamar de Stiles, é como todos me chamam desde pequeno, acho que as únicas pessoas que conseguem pronunciar meu nome real são papai, eu e você" Nós rimos e ela concordou." Okay, agora vamos lá, eu tenho duas crianças que podem ter derrubado a casa agora e uma adolescente que está ansiosa para te ver esperando por nós" Falou enquanto caminhamos para fora do aeroporto (depois que eu peguei minhas malas claro) e pedimos um taxi.

Aproveitei a viajem para olhar para a cidade, todas as pessoas, as cores vivas, as arvores floridas, os grandes edifícios, a Torre Eiffel que aparecia mesmo que estivesse distante ainda era um monumento incrível e lindo. Paris vibrava em vida e harmonia de um jeito que Beacon Hills nunca fez, o lugar novo tinha potencial para ser sua casa de uma forma que Beacon Hills já não era a muitos anos, e não fazia nem duas horas que eu havia chegado. Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo meu celular vibrando no bolso.

> Hey! Já chegou em Paris? Ahh já até imagino todas as vitrines de roupas chiques que você vai ignorar totalmente. - Minha Ruiva

> Hey filho, espero que tudo tenha corrido bem. Já estou achando a casa silenciosa demais! - Papai

Ri um pouco pelos comentários sobre as vitrines e o silêncio e respondi dizendo que tinha chegado bem e que estava indo agora para a casa de tia Alyssa. Pouco depois de decidir que sairia de Beacon Hills eu resolvi trocar de numero para que ninguém indesejado entrasse em contato então atualmente os únicos números que eu tinha no celular eram o de Lyds, de papai e o de tia Alyssa que eu achei que deveria salvar depois que entramos em contato (já que quem seria _'responsável'_ por mim de agora em diante seria ela)

O taxi parou e só então eu percebi que tínhamos chegado, era um prédio pequenos em relação aos outros mas tinha uma vibração acolhedora que deixou uma sensação de lar parecida com a que eu sentia quando minha mãe ainda estava viva.

Eu mal tinha chegado a este lugar e eu já sentia que podia ser feliz ali, que talvez eu conseguisse me reerguer depois de toda merda que vinha acontecendo na minha vida nos últimos anos

"Você vem Stiles?" Tia Alyssa perguntou sorrindo da entrada do prédio, eu sorri e assenti seguindo logo atrás dela em direção a minha nova vida.

_'Não sei o que me aguarda daqui em diante, mas sei com toda certeza que será melhor do que o que já me aconteceu antes'_


	4. Chapter 4

Particularmente eu não costumo gostar de pessoas logo de início (odiar é bem mais fácil) mas é impossível não gostar de alguém quando eles se parecem tanto com você.

Pela minha experiência com pessoas novas _"Theo"_ eu poderia dizer que elas são motivo suficiente para ter receio _"por que eu não estou com medo!! não mesmo"_ em conhecer gente nova, mas eu também confio na minha intuição e ela parecia me dizer que eu deveria estar próximo daquelas pessoas em específico e que elas eram minha família. Então eu confiei e tenho orgulho de dizer que não me arrependi.

__

O que dizer sobre Alya? bem, a palavra seria corajosa provavelmente, ela tem aquele brilho que eu costumava ver em mim mesmo antes do nogitsune, ela passa aquela impressão de que poderia entrar na maluquice perigosa que fosse _"como lobisomens"_ e mesmo assim não fugiria correndo pro lado oposto questionando toda existência do universo.

__

Já minhas priminhas me lembram muito bem o furacão stiles que eu era antes da morte da minha mãe, que não conseguia ficar quieto nem um único segundo de cada dia de sua vida, e eu espero que elas nunca tenham que passar por nada que apague aquele brilho infantil delas, aquela felicidade de quem ainda não foi magoado pelo mundo e pelas pessoas nele.

__

__

Ao abrir aquela porta eu encontrei uma família muito louca que de alguma forma parecia se encaixar perfeitamente comigo, simplesmente parecia certo estar ali com aquelas pessoas, que pareciam gostar de mim sem nem mesmo me conhecer direito.

__

Passei meu dia todo me ajeitando no meu novo quarto que no final ficou muito parecido com o da minha casa, conhecendo melhor minha prima Alya que tagarelou por horas a fio sobre a teoria dela de quem poderia ser a heroína por trás da lady bug e vendo minha priminhas nunca perderem sua energia correndo por todos os lados e ignorando minha tia enquanto ela tentava faze-las desacelerar mesmo que não parecesse haver nenhuma raiva em suas repreensões.

__

Quando todas as luzes apagaram e eu me encontrei deitado na cama numa casa diferente e num _país_ diferente de onde minhas lembranças me atacavam diariamente eu percebi que até o momento eu não tinha pensado nenhuma vez em Beacon Hills.

__

Naquela noite eu adormeci mais rápido que nunca e dormi mais do que tinha dormido nos últimos anos, sem pesadelos, sem insônia, sem gritos e sem ataques de pânico.

__

_"Talvez agora as coisas ficassem bem de novo."_

__

_"Talvez ainda houvesse esperança pra mim longe do sobrenatural."_

__


End file.
